galaxyofchaosfandomcom-20200214-history
Zords
http://images.wikia.com/powerrangers/images/4/44/Megazordfirst.jpgThe First Power Ranger Megazord as seen in Birds of a Feather Added by Gear-Richie In the universe of the television series Power Rangers, Zords are colossal mechanical or bio-mechanical robots. When monsters grow to incredible sizes, the only way the Power Rangers can fight them is by summoning and piloting these enormous war machines. Usually this will happen towards the end of every episode. The Zords come in many different forms. Some take the form of animals, both current, mythical, and extinct. Some of them are humanoid in appearance, such as the Shogunzords and Super Zeo Zords. Others simply look like giant vehicles or other traditional machines (examples include the Turbozords, Time Flyers, and Delta Runners). When the individual Zords are inadequate for the task, they can join together into a more powerful, humanoid robot called a Megazord. Starting with season 2 and the Tigerzord, one ranger can possess a Zord that becomes its own Megazord. Examples include the Q-Rex and the Omegamax Cycle. Every season of Power Rangers from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers onwards saw a new set of Zords being deployed by the current Power Rangers. Each set is based on the Mecha from the connected Super Sentai series. This change of Zords occurred even before the yearly costume change to match the equivalent Super Sentai series. Although it is never stated in the series, it is assumed that the Zords are named after Zordon, the first mentor of the Power Rangers. This is seemingly evidenced in the pilot episode, where Zordon was named Zoltar, and the Zords were called "droids." It's been a tradition for the primary Megazords to wield swords while the rest would have blasters or cannons to fight with. Definitionhttp://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Zord&action=edit&section=1Edit Joe Rovang defines a Zord as "a giant fighting machine (a.k.a. colossal assault vehicle) featuring the use of humanoid combination, whether through gestalt technology featuring an aggregate humanoid robot, or the internal manning of a non-combining humanoid robot by a humanoid pilot" #one of a multi-piece team of similarly-themed giant fighting machines (vehicles, animals, or robots) which combine into a multi-piece giant humanoid robot (see #5) (Dinozords, Thunderzords, Ninjazords, Shogunzords, Zeozords, Super Zeozords, Turbozords, Rescuezords, Mega Vehicles, Galactabeasts, C-Zords, S-Zords, Lightspeed Rescuezords, Rail Rescues, Omegazords, Time Flyers, Wild Zords, Storm Ninjazords, Thunder Ninjazords, Biozords, Delta Runners, S.W.A.T. Flyers, Mystic Titans, Legend Zords, DriveMax Zords, Animal Spirits, Zord Attack Vehicles) #a giant fighting machine (vehicle, animal, or robot) operated by a special Ranger; also may combine with some or all of the five-piece team from #1 to form an optional advanced robot (Dragonzord, Tigerzord, Falconzord, Mega Winger, Torozord, Max Solarzord, Quantasaurus Rex, Samurai Star Chopper, Omegamax Cycle, Solar Streak, Rescue Runners, Wolf Animal Spirit) #'Carrierzord': a giant fighting machine (vehicle, animal, or robot) capable of transporting five or six Zords (#1 or #'s 1 and 2); shared by a Ranger team; if a vehicle or robot, has a cockpit and limited automation; if an animal, has full automation (Titanus, Tor the Shuttlezord, Pyramidas, Artillatron, Zenith, Super Train, Mammothzord, Brachiozord, Delta Base, BattleFleet, Rhino Steel Zord) #'Battlezord': a humanoid giant fighting machine (robot or monster) controlled by a single pilot inside a cockpit; must also be capable of fighting (i.e. must not consistently suffer from lack of power) (Cyclopsis, Battle Borgs, Red Battlezord, Metallosaurus, Terrorzord, Divazords, Torozord, Dragontron, Doomtron, Zurganezords, Hyper Zurganezord, Marahzord, Kaprizord, Shimazuzord, Lothorzord, Zelzord, Broodwing's Giant Robots, A-Squad's Megazord, Catastros, Brightstar, Dragonizer, Various Operation Overdrive robots piloted by Moltor and the Fearcats) #'Megazord' (a): a giant humanoid robot gestalt of multiple like Zords (#1) or non-Zord fighting machines (Dino Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Ninja Megazord, Shogun Megazord, Zeo Megazord, Super Zeo Megazord, Turbo Megazord, Rescue Megazord, Mega Voyager, Galaxy Megazord, Centaurus Megazord, Stratoforce Megazord, Lightspeed Megazord, Super Train Megazord, Omega Megazord, Time Force Megazord, Wild Force Megazord, Kongazord, Predazord, Isis Megazord, Animus, Pegasus Megazord, Storm Megazord, Thunder Megazord, Thundersaurus Megazord, Dino Stegazord, Triceramax Megazord, Blizzard Force Megazord, Delta Squad Megazord, S.W.A.T. Megazord, Titan Megazord, Centaurus Wolf Megazord, Manticore Megazord, DriveMax Megazord, DualDrive Megazord, Flash Point Megazord, Jungle Pride Megazord, Jungle Master Megazord, High Octane Megazord, ValveMax Megazord, Mach Megazord, PaleoMax Megazord) #Megazord (b): a giant humanoid robot gestalt of some or all of a multi-piece team (#1) and all or part of a special Ranger's Zord (#2); name generally contains "Megazord," where corresponds to the special Ranger's Zord (Dragonzord Battle Mode, Mega Dragonzord, Mega Tigerzord, Ninja Megafalconzord, Shogun Megafalconzord, Zeo Megabattlezord, Winged Mega Voyager, Lightspeed Solarzord, Centaurus Phoenix Megazord, Phoenix Unizord, Wolf Pride Megazord) #Megazord ©: humanoid robot form of a transforming giant fighting machine or one that doesn't transform; must be piloted or controlled remotely by an independent humanoid; excludes Carrierzords (#3) (Astro Megaship/shuttle/zord, Delta Megaship/zord, Mega Winger, Defender Torozord, Lifeforce Megazord, Transwarp Megazord, Time Shadow, Samurai Star Megazord, Mezodon Megazord, Delta Command Megazord, Omegamax Megazord, Solar Streak Megazord, BattleFleet Megazord, Rhino Warrior Mode) #Megazord (d): full or partial combination of two to three Megazords (a-c); name often includes references to both Megazords (Rescue Turbo Megazord, Astro Delta Megazord, Shadow Force Megazord, Thunderstorm Megazord, Samurai Storm Megazord, Samurai Thunder Megazord, Hurricane Megazord, Valkasaurus Megazord, Deltamax Megazord, Super DriveMax Megazord, Zenith Megazord, SkyRev Megazord) #'Ultrazord': combination of a Megazord (a, b) (or said Megazord's components) with a Carrierzord (#3) or another Megazord for battle purposes rather than transportation; has greater size and firepower than its components alone (Dino Ultrazord, Thunder Ultrazord, Ninja Ultrazord, Shogun Ultrazord, (Super) Zeo Ultrazord, Thunderstorm Ultrazord, Hurricane Ultrazord DriveMax Ultrazord, Jungle Pride Charge, Jungle Master Stampede, RPM Ultrazord) #Demizord: Not quite a Zord but may be used by a Megazord in a Zord-like fashion (Time Jet, Soul Bird, Power Spheres) Zords ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Evil Zords Several times during the Power Rangers' series, certain villains have piloted Zords of their own or overridingly taken control of the Zords belonging to the Power Rangers themselves. In truth, there is little to differentiate these machines from any other giant robot, however the word 'Zord' summons a feeling that the Rangers are now facing beings in some way like themselves. This motif has been used in many mediums to introduce increased tension and drama. The first instance of this occurring was during the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, in the Green With Evil arc, in which the Rangers first fought the evil Green Ranger and his Dragonzord. In this first instance, the Zord (and the Ranger) was soon turned to the side of good - although the Dragonzord would later be used for evil again, by Goldar and by the clone of the Green Ranger. The same idea was reused at the 'culmination' of the first season of Mighty Morphin, when Goldar piloted the Zord Cyclopsis against the Rangers. Lord Zedd also piloted a Zord called Serpentera, which was hugely powerful but never able to defeat the Rangers due to the fact that it was continually running out of fuel. Serpentera reappeared in the Red Ranger team-up episode, Forever Red. The idea of "evil Zords" was reused several times in later seasons, for example Power Rangers: Turbo, in which Divatox and her minions pilot several machines called Zords, and Power Rangers: In Space, in which Psycho Yellow takes control of the Mega Voyager while the Rangers are in it. In Power Rangers: Time Force there are several giant robots that are used by Frax and are not addressed as Zords, although in Mirai Sentai Timeranger (the Sentai Show that Power Rangers: Time Force came from) one of the giant robots was named the G-Zord. This was the first and only time that the Zord term was ever used on a Sentai Program. The G-Zord was adapted into the Dragontron robot when the footage was used on Power Rangers: Time Force. In Power Rangers: SPD, a large assortment of giant robots are used by the monsters of the series. While not referred to as Zords, these robots are Zord-like in operation. There is one villain Zord in the US version which wasn't really a giant robot in the Sentai version. The one made-up Zord is the Zord Lothor piloted at the end of Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. This was done in order to use the final battle footage from Ninpu Sentai Hurricanger, the Sentai Series that Ninja Storm is based on, and since Lothor is an American-made Power Ranger villain. *Dragonzord - Tommy's Zord *Cyclopsis - Goldar's War Zord. Destroyed by Ultrazord, twice. *Serpentera - Lord Zedd's personal Zord. Destroyed by Cole and his Wild Force Rider. *Metallosaurus - A Zord developed by General Havoc. Destroyed by the Rescue Megazord *Terrorzord - A Zord used by Elgar. Turned into a camel by one of Divatox's monsters by accident. *Divazords - Three Zords piloted by Divatox, Rygog, and Porto. Destroyed by the Rescue Megazord & Turbo Megazord. *Dragontron - Remote control robot created by Frax. Destroyed by the Time Force Megazord & the Q-Rex. *Doomtron - Zord-like robot created and piloted by Frax. Destroyed by Wesley Collins & the Q-Rex *Predazord - A megazord piloted by the Duke Org Zen-Aku. Defeated by the Wild Force Megazord, and later used by the Lunar Wolf Ranger. *Zurganezords 1, 2, and 3 - A trio of Zords created and piloted by Zurgane. Zurganezord 2 has a Lightning Mode, while Zurganezord 3 can scan data of the Rangers' Megazords. All destroyed. *Hyper Zurganezord - Evil Zord created by Zurgane from data collected by Zurganezord 3 on the Storm Megazord. Also has a Power Sphere, the Hyper Sword. Destroyed by the Hurricane Megazord, Mighty Mammothzord and lots of Power Spheres *Kaprizord - Zord piloted by Marah and Kapri. Destroyed by the Hurricane Megazord, Mighty Mammothzord and lots of Power Spheres. *Marahzord - Beevil-lookalike Zord piloted by Marah and Kapri. Destroyed by the Samurai Storm Megazord. *Shimazuzord - Piloted by Shimazu. Destroyed by the Samurai Thunder Megazord. *Lothorzord - A Zord piloted by Lothor himself. Destroyed along with the Storm Megazord. *Replicantzord - Evil clone of Thundersaurus Megazord created by Mesogog. Destroyed by the Thundersaurus Megazord & Mezodon Megazord. *Zelzord - Zord built and piloted by Zeltrax and the Triptoids. Destroyed along with the Thundersaurus Megazord & Mezodon Megazord. *A-Squad's Megazord - This Zord was used by the SPD A-Squad Power Rangers when they kidnapped Cruger. Destroyed by the S.W.A.T. Megazord *Centaurus Wolf Megazord - This Zord is used by Koragg against the Mystic Rangers. First seen in Whispering Lies. Fusion of Koragg and Catastros. Became red after Koragg reverted back to Leanbow. *Moltor's Zord - An unnamed Zord built and piloted by Moltor. Destroyed by the Super DriveMax Megazord. *Dragonizer - A Dragon like Zord built by Moltor, then at first piloted by the Lava Lizards and then later on by Flurious. Destroyed by the Super DriveMax Megazord. *Lavadactyls - Pterosaur like Zords piloted by the Lava Lizards. Destroyed by the DriveMax Ultrazord and BattleFleet Zord. *Flurious' Robot - An unnamed Zord built by Flurious and then stolen by the Fearcats. Destroyed by the Flash Point Megazord. *Cybernetic Rex - A Tyrannosaurus Rex like Zord piloted by the Lava Lizards. Destroyed by the BattleFleet Megazord. Trivia *There are several times that a Ranger has a Zord Enhancement Mode or grew into a Zord-like giant: **Tommy grew into a Zord-like giant in "Green with Evil Part IV" **Jason's Red Dragon Thunderzord **Ninjor transformed himself into Ninjor Megazord during Season 3.